


Do You Want Me?

by feygrim



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Established Relationship, F/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Heliza as a new-ish couple and Eliza is trying to seduce Henry but Henry is trying really hard to be a gentleman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Me?

Eliza was dating the one person she never thought she would even speak to. Henry Higgs. 

Dating him wasn’t as excrutiatingly painful as she thought it would be. They did most of the same things like eating lunch together but they also went on dates (when she could pull him away from his work). and they kissed a lot and they went to each other’s place more. 

She never dated anyone before and she found that she liked it. But there was just one thing she didn’t like. 

"We haven’t had sex yet, Charmonique!" she bemoaned, leaning over the receptionist’s desk. "All we’ve done is make out so far and if we get even remotely hot and heavy, he stops and makes some dumb excuse about work." 

Charmonique gave her a sympathetic look. “Maybe he wants to take it slow. Henry isn’t like the other guys you’ve been with, Eliza. You’ve never dated before right? Maybe he’s taking that into consideration.” 

"Oh come on! Have you dated a guy and not at least had sex once?" Eliza sighed. "Henry doesn’t even touch me below the waist!" 

She raised an eyebrow. “I have a kid remember? Don’t do much dating these days.” 

"Well, what about before that?" 

"If I liked them enough, yeah. But this is Henry we’re talking about. He doesn’t just take what he wants. I mean, remember how long it took you two to get together. Danced around each like moths, it was frustrating watching you." She tutted, shaking her head. 

"I got it! If he won’t come to me, then I’ll go to him. Show off the girls, pose a little, and bam! He’ll be ripping off my clothes in no time," Eliza said confidently. 

Charmonique gave her a skeptical look. “Just don’t hurt yourself.” 

Eliza thanked her and went off to Henry’s office. Luckily he wasn’t in his office and she set her seduction plan in motion. 

  ***************************************************************************************

Henry entered his office, ready to make up for the time missed while going to the bathroom. Why was his chair turned around? 

"Hello, Henry," Eliza said in her best seductive voice, whirling around in the chair. 

Henry startled. “Oh, Eliza….what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be working?” 

"Is that really how you greet your girlfriend?" Eliza huffed. No, no, focus on the plan. "Well, um, I thought I would hop in and say hi to my boyfriend. Make lunch plans. Or we could forget lunch altogether and jump in a closet." 

Henry sighed, going to his chair and helping her up, not seeming to notice her shirt buttons popped open and her cleavage obviously out. “You’re going to get cold. Here.” He took his coat off from the rack and put it around her shoulders, sitting on his chair.  

Eliza flushed at the sweetness of the act. How could someone so thoughtful be so dense?! She sat on his desk, leaning over to whisper in his ear. “I could think of ways you could get me warm.” 

"I have work, Eliza. You do too," Henry said, focusing on the files in front of him. 

Eliza stared at him for a moment, then left, grumbling to herself all the while. “Guess I need to bring out the big guns.” 

 ***************************************************************************************

_ur place tonite?-ED_

_I have work that I haven’t finished….-HH_

_oh come on! do wrk later! its the wknd!-ED_

_want to spnd time with my byfrnd :)-ED_

_There are so many errors in that, I almost didn’t want to respond-HH_

_> :/ Henry-ED_

_Okay, okay. Meet me at my place at_  7-HH

_sir, yes, sir!-ED_

Eliza grinned, setting her phone down. She had the perfect outfit to wear tonight. 

 ****************************************************************************************

"I know you don’t like salads but I’m positive you’ll like this one, it has sweet ras..pberry……….." Henry stopped in the doorway to his living room, staring at the sight spread across his couch. 

Eliza grinned, cheering in her head. She got him. He couldn’t refuse this. She wore one of her favorite lingerie ensembles, all black except for the cute girlish baby pink bows on the bra, panties, and suspenders.

"I don’t want salad, Henry. I want you." She stood up, leading him to the couch and straddling his hips. "And frankly I am insulted it’s taken you this long." She kissed the right side of his neck. 

"It’s, uh, well, Eliza, we…we shouldn’t…." 

"Look, I get it. You want to go slow cause I haven’t dated before. But you don’t have to. I’m a big girl. I can handle some sex." She kissed the left side of his neck, then lifted her head and blinked coyly. 

"Eliza," Henry sighed, turning and pushing her off him gently. 

Eliza growled in frustration. “What is wrong with you? Do you not want sex, is that it? Cause I’m fine with that, just tell me, be honest with me!” She swallowed, feeling small and vulnerable in the lingerie. “Do you not want me?” 

"No, Eliza, no, no that’s not it," Henry reassured her, cupping her face. He realized his error in refusing her when she was in such a getup. "I do want you, okay? I do. I just want to…take it slow. I haven’t been in a serious relationship in a while and I wanted to treat you right. I should have been more upfront and told you. I’m sorry." He kissed her gently. 

Eliza sniffed, cuddling into his arms. “Sorry I was so persistent. God, I feel so stupid.” 

Henry laughed. “It’s okay, don’t be. It’s not everyday I get seduced by a beautiful woman.” They cuddled in comfortable silence. 

Eliza nudged him. “Henry?” 

"Hm, yeah?" 

"I’m cold." 

Henry smiled. “I’ll get you a blanket.” 

**Author's Note:**

> None of this beta'd so all mistakes are mine! Kudos, compliments, comments, and feedback are my lifeblood!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
